Alaina
by GhostlyWonder
Summary: I still have yet to come up with a good summary for this, but Alaina is a little Reign fanfiction I came up with that I posted originally on wattpad. I figured since I had fanfiction as well, I'd share it here too. My name on wattpad is the same as on here in case you're curious to know of any other stories I've written.
1. Chapter 1

"What do you think she looks like?"

"I've heard that the castle loves her, it's no wonder they've gone into a frenzy to prepare for her."

"Yes," said Mary, Queen of Scots, as she approached her two former ladies in waiting. "A great deal more than they love their own Queen."

"Don't be ridiculous, Mary," Kenna, now Mary's sister-in-law, said as she took Mary's hand in her own and smiled. "All of France loves you, you're an excellent Queen."

"Exactly, Mary," Said Lola, the mother of Mary's step-son, "All of France loves you. Who is to say all of France loves her?"

"How can they not when she is all the people rave about?" Greer had appeared beside her Scottish Queen, a troubled expression on her young face. "And it is no wonder, four countries and the Princess of Spain? She is even allied with Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth?" Mary turned to face her dear friend. "Does Francis know this?"

"Surely Mary, Francis wouldn't allow the ally of England to touch French soil if he didn't trust them." assured Kenna, still holding Mary's hand.

"Ladies," called a male voice. All four woman turned to see Sebastian, Francis' half-brother, and Lady Kenna's husband.

"Darling, you've been at court longer than all of us," said Kenna as she abandoned being by Mary's side to run to her husband.

"Yes, I have. Why?"

"Well," began Mary as she turned around to face him. "This Alaina girl, just exactly who is she? And does Francis know she is allied with Elizabeth?"

Bash chuckled at Mary's questions. "Relax Mary," he said, "Alaina is a good Queen, and she happens to be France's ally as well. You needn't worry unless you cross her that is. Just, be much kinder to Francis while she is here, and stay clear of her ladies. I must warn you, she is far much worse than Catherine."

"Oh great, I didn't think you could get any worse than Catherine." said Lola.

"Well, Catherine had a hand in raising her, so a little of Catherine rubbed off on her," he explained. "It's only if you cross her or do something she deems suspicious. Other than that, she is probably the one person you wish to be on your side."

"Are you saying I should convince her to become Scotland's ally?"

"If you wish for the war between your's and Elizabeth's country to stop, she will have a way," Bash told her. "But Mary, I must tell you, it will not be easy. You are a woman, a married one at that."

"Is she not married herself?" asked Kenna, curiosity bubbling in the pit of her stomach.

"No," replied Bash a little bit more quietly. "She never married, but that is why Mary will have a harder time gaining Alaina as an ally. You married to protect your country. She was born to rule one and was given three more. And because her uncle, King Philip II of Spain, does not have any heirs, he has announced her as his successor."

"But if she is an ally to France, surely she's willing to submit to being one of Scotland?"

"Mary, Francis is Alaina's dearest friend. She is solely France's ally because of him."

"So what you are saying is that in order to gain her as an ally and save my people, I must be seen as Francis' wife, but also come off as an independent Queen?"

"You can do it, Mary," said Lola as she reached out to touch her friend's arm and offer a warm smile. "We all believe you can."

"And if you need us," added Greer, "We will be most willing to oblige."

"Princess! Princess come back here!"

All five of them turned to spy a small girl with long dark ringlets and piercing pale blue eyes running toward their direction. Bash removed himself from Kenna's side to approach the girl.

"Lizzie," he said softly, yet still in a stern tone.

"My God," breathe Lola, her grip still on Mary's arm. "She looks identical to Bash, does she not?"

"Yes," replied Kenna, skeptically. "I wonder why that is. "Bash, darling, who is this little girl?"

Bash stood up and turned to face his wife. "I must go. Mary, Alaina is due to arrive any second now, you must hurry to greet her." And with that, he escorted the young girl and the ladies chasing after her back in the direction they came.

"Odd," said Kenna as she turned toward the others. "He completely ignored me."

"I wonder if Bash has a secret of his own that we don't know about." said Lola.

"We will figure that out later," said Mary as she looked at her ladies. "For now, we should go greet this other Queen and see exactly what all the fuss is all about."

"I had a feeling you would be in here," he said.

She turned, a chocolate brown ringlet slipping loose from its pin that held it in place as she did so. Her bright blue eyes landed on him and she smiled softly while bowing her head to acknowledge him.

"Was our daughter being a menace again?" she asked him, turning back to the dappled gray horse in front of her. "All she ever talked about, before our departure, was of seeing Francis. She loves him so."

"Yes, well she is with him now," he said. "And it's quite good to see you, Alaina."

"You too, Sebastian," she said, now backing away from her stallion to leave him to the stable boy that had been patiently waiting for her to do so. "Come, I suppose I can not leave the court waiting any longer."

"No, you can not," he said with a large smile. "Do tell me, was your journey pleasant?"

"Oh, as pleasant as ever, I suppose."

"And your new country, do you like it?"

"Enough to leave Egypt and set up home in Denmark, yes. Though the weather is much colder there."

"I can only imagine, but you are from France, you are used to the cold." said Bash.

"Sebastian, have you ever traveled to Denmark?" she asked him.

"No, your Grace, I have not even left French soil." he replied.

"Then you've no clue as to just how cold it really can be. Far too cold for me, that is for sure."

Sebastian chuckled as he patted her hand, "I did forget you lived in Egypt a good few years."

"Oh how I do miss the warmth."

"Do you now?" he asked, a brow raised. "I thought you hated it."

"In comparison to the cold? I very much miss it so."


	2. Chapter 2

"Her most royal majesty, Queen Alaina of Egypt, Poland, Denmark, and Finland, and Princess of Spain!"

"Is that Bash?" Lady Kenna may have been naive, but she was not blind. She was most certain that was her husband at the side of the visiting Queen.

"Yes," replied Mary, "I do believe that is him."

"They were once lovers, said to be married until she went off to become Queen." Said a male voice from behind them.

"Louis, how do you know this?" Inquired Mary as she and her ladies turned to face the Prince.

"The whole court knows this, your Grace."

"I see," said Mary as she turned back to see both Bash and Alaina approaching them. She had also noticed the way her people bowed for Alaina as if Alaina was their one true Queen, and not her.

"My Queen," said Bash as he approached Mary and bowed respectfully to her. "May I present, Queen Alaina?"

"I've heard much about you, young Queen," said Alaina with a kind smile as she bowed her head as a sign of respect. And that was all she would get until she proved herself, thought Alaina.

"And I, so little about you, it seems." said Mary in return.

"Bash, Darling, may I speak with you in private?" Kenna placed a hand on Bash's free arm and smiled sweetly at both him and Alaina.

"You must be the Lady Kenna, Sebastian's wife, Francis has told me about you."

"Yes, well it seems my husband has failed to inform us, properly, on you." Alaina turned her head toward Mary, her smile no longer a kind one, least not to the eyes of those who knew her.

"Momma!"

"Lizzie!" All attention was turned to the young Princess in the arms of the young blond haired French King as he and Elizabeth's ladies made their way over to the two Queen's. "Darling, you haven't been troubling your uncle, have you?"

"No, not at all," said Francis as he handed Elizabeth over to her mother. "We've just come from visiting her baby cousin, John."

"Oh, I do hope to meet my darling nephew before I leave."

"Don't worry," Francis smiled, "You will be sure to meet him, and I know you will love him. Shall we head inside? I am certain you'd like to come in and warm up after such a long journey. Horseback, no doubt?"

"Oh, you know me well, dear Francis. As does Sebastian, since he found me in the stables."

"Yes, well, you have yet to change, Alaina." said Bash, with Kenna now holding on to his arm as if to she'd pull him at any second, away from Alaina.

"It seems your wife has discovered the truth," Alaina said with a smirk before turning away from the two to take Francis' arm, that he offered for Alaina, and started to head inside the castle.

"I must ask you to behave yourself," whispered Francis once they were some distance away from Mary and her ladies. "Mary is, after all, still my wife and I do love her."

"Yes, well perhaps it is your wife, you should be talking to. I was on my best behavior until she decided to get cheeky with me. The nerve of that girl, honestly Francis, control your wife."

Although he chuckled at Alaina's comment, he was very much serious when he spoke, "Mary is no animal to control, she is a Queen." he said.

"A married queen," she muttered under her breath, although Francis still heard it. "Francis, she has the potential to be a great ruler, I can see it."

"And I know it, I've seen it."

"Then why does she just, cast it away?"

Francis said nothing as the two entered the castle, servants and nobleman alike, stooping low into curtsies and bows as the foreign Queen and their King walked along the corridor in silence.

"Mary has been through a great deal, Alaina," he finally said once they stopped in a large room with two thrones seated alongside a wall. "Do be kind to her, not for her sake, but for mine."

Alaina smiled softly as she looked into Francis' blue eyes, "Alright," she said softly. "But if she provokes me, there is no telling what I will do to make her life hell."

"Yes, well if she provokes you, not even I can save her."

"But you can warn her," said Alaina. "That much you can do."

"I doubt she will heed my warning, but it is worth a shot. For the sake of peace between our countries," He turned away from Alaina to welcome a woman much older than them, and shorter too. "Mother, look who's just arrived."

"Alaina," gasped the Queen Dowager as she quickened her strides, her arms held out wide so that she could embrace Alaina. "Oh, how I've missed you! How have you been?" she asked, now holding Alaina at arms length to examine her. "My how you've grown into such a beauty. Oh, if only Francis could have married you!"

"Mother!"

"I see, the same old Catherine as usual," joked Alaina, "I wouldn't have you any other way. And tell me, how do they treat you, dearest mother?"

"Oh quite dreadful," she said with a playful laugh as she intertwined her arm with Alaina's.

"Mother," his tone warning the Queen Dowager to watch herself. "Do not go filling Alaina's head with nonsense, and Alaina, do not spend too much time around my mother, I fear it will further taint you even more."

Both Catherine and Alaina laughed, "Do not worry, darling Francis, your mother could do no harm." Francis scoffed at the mere comment of his mother doing no wrong, but he still smiled since he knew Alaina was not naive to believe her comment to be true. Both were well aware of what Catherine was capable of doing, for not only power but her children as well.

The two Queens, old and new, walked away from the French King to continue catching up, leaving Francis alone and approachable by both his wife and one of her ladies.

"It seems you have a lot of explaining to do," she said while maintaining a fake smile to keep up the appearance she and Francis were in good spirit. "What else about myself and my ladies does she know?"

Francis turned to Mary, her smile fading when she saw that he looked annoyed. "I hate that I must ask this of you, but if you wish to secure a strong ally for Scotland, then I ask that you be on your best behavior while she is here."

"Yes, Bash has already done well to inform me," she muttered, her gaze drifting to the Queen and Catherine. "And you're aware she is in an alliance with England?"

"Yes," replied Francis, which caught his wife's attention. "She is also our ally and will not stand idly by if England was to ever launch an attack on French soil. This is her home too. Which is why I am no longer asking but begging, please do not cross her. I can not save you if you get on the wrong side of her, and neither can the Pope. With half of the world backing Alaina, you are doomed to not only lose your country but your head as well.

"Mary, Alaina is a powerful woman. She may be called a Queen, but this is not her true title. She is more my equal than she is yours."

"I couldn't help but notice her daughter," Lola had seized Mary's silence as an opportunity to speak to Francis. "If she has never been wed, how does she have a daughter and why does she look so much like Bash?"

"Because Bash is Elizabeth's father," he replied.

"So it's true, they were to be married."

"Yes, but things between Bash and Alaina became complicated once she discovered she was a queen. None of us, except our parents, knew the truth about Alaina until it was too late. She was very fortunate her people were desperate enough to have her as their Queen or else she would have been ruined. As for Bash and Alaina, it was his decision to end things between them. So if you can, warn Kenna to be careful as well."

"To be careful? Why? Is she going to go after my lady too?"

"Not directly," he replied, "But she will face some difficulties during Alaina's visit, that I am sure of."


	3. Chapter 3

"Is there to be a feast tonight, my Queen?"

Alaina turned from the stained glass window toward her ladies; Anne, a tall and beautiful German noblewoman who had been by Alaina's side since she took up her role as Egypt's Queen; Natalie, the newest lady in waiting, sent from Italy as a gift from the Pope himself; Jane, a noble Englishwoman with pale blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes, also a gift from Elizabeth; and then lastly, little Maria, with her dark ringlets, chocolate brown eyes, and a thick Spanish accent, she had been the daughter of her mother's former lady in waiting and now like her mother, served the Spanish Princess.

"There is to be whatever his majesty wishes there to be," said Alaina, her hands clasped together as she walked away from the window to join them near the roaring fire in the hearth. "But I have no doubt, his mother will have planned some sort of celebration in my honor. She is quite fond of me."

"Much more than her own daughter-in-law, it seems," giggled Maria. Beside her Jane placed a hand to her mouth, hoping to contain her own laughter to avoid being scolded by Anne.

"I couldn't help but notice the way the people bowed to you compared to how they bowed to their own Queen. Is she not catholic, after all? A true daughter of God?" Natalie, the niece of a cardinal, was always the first to voice her observations, especially when religion was involved.

"She is," said Alaina as she sat down on a cushioned chair closest to the fire. "It is why the Pope supports her in her claim to the English throne."

"Yet her own people, catholic people, do not show her very much respect." Natalie looked up from her embroidery, her hazel eyes reflecting the fire.

"I trust you will keep your eyes open to see why that is then?"

"Yes, Majesty." said the Italian as she bowed her head. Although new to Alaina's household, Natalie proved herself to be quite as useful as Alaina's other ladies within her inner circle.

"And I trust lady Jane and Maria will keep their ears open?"

Both Maria and Jane sat up, their childlike faces fixed with a serious look. "Yes your majesty," they said in unison.

"Not even here a day, and you're already scheming with your ladies."

"Your Grace, I did not hear you come in," Alaina stood up to greet the young Duke who was also her most trusted adviser. He stepped forward, taking Alaina's hand in his to kiss it, much to Lady Anne's annoyance.

"I did not wish to disturb you while you plotted with your ladies," he said with a sly grin.

"No," muttered Anne under her breath while she glared at Henry, "of course not."

Ignoring her head lady, she led Henry over to an empty sofa and sat him down beside her. "Tell me, how do you find French court?" she asked, her hand still in his.

"So far?" His blue eyes peered into her's, "Not at all like our court, back home. I see these people have no respect for their sovereign rulers."

"You see," spoke Natalie, "I was not the only one to notice this." Alaina nodded her head at Natalie and turned back to face Henry.

"And I see that the King and Queen lead two separate lives as well as if the Queen has no real interest in her King though she only pretends to for the sake of appearances."

"My Grace, you are just as bad as my ladies," teased Alaina. "But Francis did say that Mary has experienced a rather traumatic experience recently, so we shall give her the benefit of the doubt, shall we not?" Her ladies nodded their heads. "As for why her people seem to lack the proper respect for their Queen, well we can not sit idly by and not be curious as to why."

"No, my Queen, we can not," said Anne from her new position near the door where she had just taken a letter from a pageboy. "And this matter will be further discussed later, as for now, it is our duty to prepare you for the celebration to be held tonight in your honor. Your Grace, if you'd be so kind as to please leave us."

"No, of course, her majesty must look her best," he said as he turned back to Alaina and smiled. "By your leave, my Queen."

Alaina nodded her head as the Duke kissed her hand, bowed and took his leave. Her eyes soon darted from the closing of the doors to her Lady Anne who looked all too relieved to see him gone.

"Anne," Anne turned to her queen and smiled. "He has proven himself, you will do well to be kind to him."

"As your majesty commands," she replied. "Shall we?"

Alaina stood up from where she had been seated and followed her ladies so that they could remove her free from her morning gown and into something appropriate for a celebration.

"Perhaps your sapphire gown?" suggest Jane as she removed a beautiful sapphire blue gown embroidered with gold, a gown that had also been a gift from the English Queen. "It goes well with your eyes, your Grace."

"And it does make you look like a Queen," added Maria as she held the skirts of the blue velvet up to examine them.

"But I am no Queen," Alaina said as she peered into the stained looking glass two other ladies held up for her to see herself. "I am much greater than some Queen."

"Indeed you are," Natalie was the only lady still seated. In her hands, she held the most elegant necklace adorned with large sapphires, specially made by the Pope for Alaina. "But they are not to know of this, not yet."

Alaina could see Natalie behind her, smirking as she placed the sapphire necklace down and picked up a golden crown with the same gems as the necklace. "Am I to wear those?" she asked her lady.

"If you wish so, Majesty."

She turned to face Natalie and moved to look at the jewels closer. "Very well," she turned to Jane and Maria, the ladies still holding the blue velvet dress in their hands. "Then I shall not wear that dress," she said as she approached the chest and began to search through it. "I shall wear this one. My dress must not take away from such elegant jewels the Pope has given me. I shall look every part a Queen."


	4. Chapter 4

Alaina admired herself in the stained looking glass once her ladies finished getting her ready for the evening event. A Goddess dressed in white silk with gold embroidery along the hems and up the skirt as well as on her bodice. Her chocolate brown hair left loose, yet still pinned back to keep from falling into her beautiful face.

She smiled at the woman looking back at her and ran a long slender finger over the sapphires that hung around her neck. Truly radiant, she thought as she turned to examine how the gown framed her slender waistline. "I believe I have never looked better."

"Do not say such things, Majesty," Anne reappeared dressed in silver, much as the rest of Alaina's ladies were accustomed to do. "You always look so breathtaking."

"Thank you, Anne," she turned from the mirror to look at the German lady. "I shall keep that in mind."

"Your majesty, they await your arrival," Alaina turned to see a young man, his hair a deep shade of brown tied back with a blue ribbon. She nodded her head, acknowledging the man and then turned to her ladies.

"Come," she said to them, summoning them into a straight line, side by side so she could give them a quick look over before they went down to join the rest. "Chin up, Maria," she said as she forced the youngest lady to hold her head up high. "Remember, you are to be on your best behavior. You are my ladies and will see to it that you do not allow anyone to question how I rule my people, do you hear me?"

"Yes your majesty," they all said.

"With that said," she brought her hands together and smiled, "Do enjoy yourselves, and perhaps take the time to find yourself husbands. I know it would be painful to lose either one of you ladies, but it is supposed to be my duty, as your sovereign ruler, to find you all suitable husbands."

"Do not fear, my Queen, I do believe none of us will fall for any French man. They're too barbaric."

"Are they Maria?" Anne turned to look down her nose at the youngest. "I assumed French men were more to your liking. They are much like you after all."

"Are you trying to say Spaniards are barbaric? Have you forgotten that you Queen is of Spanish decent?"

Alaina inhaled deeply, doing her best to remain calm and not go off on either one of her ladies. She turned to her other two ladies and beckoned for them to follow her, leaving behind the angry Spaniard and German to quarrel until either one realized they had been left behind.

It would not take them long, Anne was quick to notice before Maria, but she would offer a few words of advice to the young girl before they hurried on after their queen.

"Her Majesty, Queen Alaina!"

Alaina, followed by Natalie and Jane, entered a large room filled with the entire French court and other noblemen and women that had hurried to court once word reached them of Alaina's arrival.

"Your majesty, it is an honor to have you here at court," a man dressed in his finest approached the Queen taking her hand in his to press his lips gently to it.

"Lord Narcisse," she pulled her hand back from his grip and peered at the old nobleman. "I've heard things, it is a great wonder that you have been allowed in my presence."

"Forgive me, your majesty, if I have offended you-"

Alaina sighed, "No," she then smiled at the elder man. "You have not, but you have your sovereign king. While I am here, I would most like to call upon you to discuss exactly what your King has done to deserve such disobedience from his subject." She bowed her head, dismissing him before turning to search for the King she had been speaking of.

It did not take long to spy the handsome young king dressed in sapphire blue, a gold crown upon his blond head. He was sitting in his throne, watching Narcisse carefully as he walked away from Alaina. As if sensing someone was watching him, Francis turned his attention toward Alaina. He sat up straighter in his throne and beckoned for her to approach him.

In doing so, the room fell silent as the people backed away, creating a path for her to cross through the room with such ease.

"Your Majesty," she said, stooping into a low curtsy for Francis, and only him. "I must thank you for your kind hospitality you have shown to me."

"Nonsense," said Francis as he stood up from his throne and extended a head out to Alaina. She peered up at him, a warm smile on her face as she placed her hand softly into his and rose up from the floor. "So formal, for one stationed above me."

"But I respect you, Francis," They now stood side by side, her arm linked with his. "You are my dearest friend and my biggest supporter. I would hold you above me even if we had no title to our names."

He smiled, his blue eyes reflecting his happiness in them. "You have such a way with words, Laney," he whispered as they circled about the room. "If I did not know you any better, I would suspect you were up to something."

"Oh, I am most certainly up to something," she peered over her shoulder to see that Natalie had positioned herself near a group of noblewomen, and Jane had found herself partnered with an old Duke on the dance floor. "But what, that is to remain my little secret."

"Whatever it is you are up to, I must warn you to steer clear of Narcisse. He can be more trouble than you think."

"I am aware of him, Francis. You needn't worry. It is because of his actions, I have taken it upon myself to speak with him. I am very much curious to know why your people behave like such imbeciles." She gave his arm a gentle, yet firm squeeze before her attention was called away. "Ah," she held out her free hand for the Duke to take. "Majesty, may I introduce you to my newest friend, the Prince of Denmark."

"Ah, yes," Francis offered a kind smile, though she could see there was a little something hidden beneath it. "The Prince who lost his crown to a woman."

"I'd much rather lose my crown, than my country, your Grace," said Henry with a smile. His blue eyes then landed on Alaina.

"Well, I do believe I have both my crown and my country."

"Now gentlemen, no need for this talk. You both have your countries and your crowns, one just has to prove he is fit to rule his country before it can be given to him."

"I am more than fit to rule my country," hissed Henry.

"And I am well aware you have the potential to do so your Grace, but it was not I who said you could not be king, it was your father, may he rest in peace."

She could tell the Duke's temper was rising as he clenched his jaw and said nothing. Alaina nodded her head, letting him know he was free to leave her if he wanted to. Without a word, Henry bowed and stalked off out of sight.

"Your Duke seems to be crossed with you, Laney," Francis whispered in her ear. Alaina smiled, turning her head so that she could look at Francis.

"We've come a long way, Henry and I have. Sometimes I go too far in reminding him of what he does not wish to remember. It's no matter, he will be fine in a few days time."

"Very well, may I have this dance then?"

"Well, since you will not leave my side to let another gentleman approach to ask this question, I suppose you may." Francis turned to face Alaina and she him. For a short amount of time, they stood like this, staring up at one another before finally joining hands and turning to join the others.


End file.
